fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ladorio-Kurenai Shu (Disney's Star 🌟
'Early Life and Official Marriage ' Ladorio-Kurenai Shu is a very rare character with a very rare special power that causes him to have red eyes . Some people say that it could be '' The Sharingan'' but''' I''' '''could be wrong so please have plenty of faith for me here, O.K'?' Shu got secretly and happily married to his future girlfriend and wife named Princess Ladorio-''Kurenai'' Romina before (or possible) during the events of ''''Disney's Beyblade Burst '' at a Nationals Tournament during the Intergalactic War on January 26,1970 -which was also during the time of the illegal �� Vietnam war while at the same time and in that same day ,they have birth to their first 2 children -who are the first 2 daughters named Ayako -chan and Sachiko-chan that same year . Shu has other best friends named All Valt, Aoi Chizuru, Aoi Toko, (he totally crashed their wedding by deciding to have a very dangerous Beyblade battle against Ukyu-kun -oh the humanity !) Honcho, Aoi Nita, Ken, Xander and the other guys in which I will mention later on .(Oh, man-I sure hope that everybody got out alive after that stupid crazy battle ,jeez! Get it together now, Ukyu-kun and good riddance ! Arrgh! ). By the next year on January 29, 1971, both Shu and Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina finally have their first son named Shinji . They are expecting two more children in the way towards the end of 1983. So everybody, let's give both Shu and his wife Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina '' ''the best of luck and happy trails to you til we meet again! (sorry about that part right there -those words were actually from '' '''The Roy Rogers Show). ''' Shu was always the type of guy who sometimes (and constantly) exerts his body to the limit while it comes to training with his Storm Spryzen -and what's worse is that he doesn't even stop to have a 10-minute warm up exercise .He did have a shoulder injury one time when -however due to the fact when Toko accidentally ran into him . But overall , Shu forgave him though as God expects us to do on our own part without punishing anybody, now that's what's up !'' '' ''' Sometimes, while after he wins a battle against somebody, he somewhat gets persistent post-battle migraine headaches . He has very good blading skills and doing very heavy and dangerous undercover work .Shu can also be a bit impatient while trying to do one thing at a time but he never gets mad at his wife Romina, or his kids . he can also be a bit picky and can get a bit intense when somebody tries to tell him something about his well-being so Shinji and his sisters pretty much step in and quickly solve the problem while Romina helps him to keep calm by having a pie and tea . Later, Shu meets Valt and his family and friends aboard the Tobikage , which Romina (Shu's wife) teams up with Nita and Xander to successfully shut down the last reactor after entering Megazone 23 (glad they got out of there quickly in the nick of time but Valt's dad gets shot in the ankle. Yikes !) Later after going back to Earth �� , Shu, Romina, Nita and Xander team up with a young man from the 1980 movie called ''Aoi no Mitsumete (The Blue Lagoon) '' , quickly enter Munich , Germany , shot the last cyborgs and then automatically end the war by killing the mastermind Kaiba Seto .The war officially ended on March 4,1983 with a True Peace Festival already underway at the Sanctuary in Greece . 'Future Appearances in Disney's Star Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 ' While at the festival , Shu , his wife Princess Romina and their three children can be seen at the inside of the rebuilt main dining hall at the Sanctuary in Greece as they are waiting quietly behind the beautiful curtains while standing behind Super Sailor Moon �� and Dragonfire Bloom -trying to help wake up the Queen Kusanagi Motoko of the Millennium World from her horrible bad dream . Shu jumps as he heard her loud obnoxious scream and yawn from within the dining hall , the scene is quickly concluded when Shu is punched in the nose with a frying pan that had quickly flew out of Cure Milky 's hand while Cygnus Hyoga and Cure Beauty run over to their adoptive daughter and retrieve both the frying pan and her 100 t hammer . As a quick response, Shinji does nothing else-and he didn't have a choice but sit there, closed his eyes, and laughed .Cure Milky and her adoptive parents Cygnus Hyoga and Cure Beauty are seen playing :"Rhinestone Cowboy" by the legendary Campbell Glenn. Shocked by her father's weak unwillingness to help the two women, Ayako jumps up out of her seat at the next table and punches Shu in the face for not trying to help the ladies wake up Queen Motoko -and she then somehow finished him off by giving President Reagan her dog whistle and as soon as he blows it, she quickly good up from behind him and throws her own father down to the ground , barely missing the window but really hits both Shurato and Gai-two unsuspecting guys who were filming the whole thing had a very rude awakening coming to them, and if course-they deserved it . Moving to the Newly Rebirthed International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth (Disney's Pretty Cure All Stars:Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2:Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and All Over Planet Earth ��!' After when the festival was over several days later, Shu and his wife Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina agreed with their children to have a place of their own , so they quickly decided to go to Tokyo with the very little money they had . While arriving there that night �� on March 7,1983, they have been ended up meeting the Knights of Athena's evening guards who are named Noa Bright and Lestrange Veronica . And the once again, they are happily welcomed by Haguromo Lala and her adoptive parents Cygnus Hyoga and Reika Aoki , who were way too busy listening to an another Campbell Glenn song "''Southern Nights ." Then, while not listening to their song , Shinji is surprised to see Kurt ,Julie, Lakshu, Ishikawa Noburo, Jane , Queen Motoko and her husband Pharaoh Atem along with two of their children were also waiting by the front desk . Romina tells Shu that she is surprised to see that not everybody that came with them are here yet . Shu responds to her saying that he knows and it's pretty much not normal for them to go missing at this time of night ��. Romina asks Shu what kind of job does he plan to get. Shu smiles at her , then shrugs his shoulders while going to sleep while Shinji starts laughing again . While sleeping, Shu is somewhat renowned of something from his past with Valt and his ongoing loud shenanigans . And it looks like that Shu is somewhat actually enjoying it . Or ....whatever. Tee-hee ! Shu's third memory: (ugh! Will he ever wake up?) Category:Fathers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2